profandomcom-20200213-history
Crusader
"Tremble before Heaven's Judgement!" With the impending doom of twilight just over the horizon, Swordsmen who have pure hearts and strong will rise above the clash of battle and take the call of the Holy Warrior. They are embodiment of holiness imbued in steel and strike through the evil hearts of demons and all foul beings. They protect the weak, laying their lives for the defense of others just because duty calls for it. All agents of darkness fear the Crusader, epitome of light. The Crusader class is one of the jobs a Swordsman can choose from upon reaching at least Job Level 50. The Crusader has a plethora of defensive shield skills which can be used to both protect and to attack. The Crusader also a master of Holy techniques, capable of using Holy Cross against an enemy. They can even use Grand Cross to send a mob of demons straight to hell. They may also train with the spear, gaining the ability to swing the weapon into a blinding flurry of piercing jabs. They are also capable of healing wounded allies and even use their own bodies to shield their comrades. = Jobchange Guide = See: Crusader Job Quest = Builds = Grand Cross Mobber *STR: 1-10 *AGI: 1 *INT: 80-99 *VIT: 70-80 *DEX: 50-80 *LUK: 1 Skills: *Grand Cross *Heal *Pecopeco Riding Other suggested skills: *Auto Guard *Magnum Break One of the most famous builds, this Crusader type focuses on the skill Grand Cross to deal tremendous holy damage against undead and dark element monsters. Since Grand Cross damage is reliant on the ATK and MATK of the Crusader, and since MATK rises higher, this build invests more on the INT stat rather than the STR stat. A high amount of VIT is also required to be able to survive the mob damage and GC kickback. A decent DEX, ranging from a total of 60 to 90 points is also ideal to reduce GC casting time. Heal is maximized in this build and is required in order to heal the damage taken by the Crusader. Devotion Crusader *STR: 30-50 *AGI: 1 *INT: 1-20 *VIT: 80-99 *DEX: 60-80 *LUK: 1 Skills: *Devotion *Reflect Shield *Auto Guard *Defender The build maxes the VIT stat in order to gain more HP for sponging other characters with Devotion. A decent to high DEX should also be acquired in order to cast Devotion fast. The remaining points are to be invested in STR to provide additional attack damage and more carrying capacity, with a few points in INT to improve Max SP and SP regeneration. The Devotion Crusader used to be the main sponge in siege, dungeons, and MvP hunts. However, their Max HP is not up to par with that of the Paladin, and the Crusader may not be capable of sponging in some places the transcendent version can. Nevertheless, this build is still invaluable to parties wanting to engage harder enemies. With the proper members, this build can party in more dangerous dungeons and level up quickly. VIT Shield *STR: 70-99 *AGI: 1 *INT: 1-20 *VIT: 80-99 *DEX: 40-60 *LUK: 1 Skills: *Auto Guard *Reflect Shield *Defender *Shield Boomerang *Shield Charge Other suggested skills: *Pecopeco Riding *Holy Cross The Vitality Shield build is the most solid Crusader setup, capable of tanking monsters and MvPs. It is able to deal great damage against single targets and defend and return the damage dealt to him. Shield Boomerang and Shield Charge also provide other offensive options aside from Bash. Pecopeco Riding and Holy Cross are also suggested. This build can also use auto-cast equipment and cards(ex. Injustice Carded Weapon, Bongun Carded Accessory) since they can be triggered every time damage is returned by Reflect Shield. AGI Shield *STR: 70-90 *AGI: 80-99 *INT: 1-20 *VIT: 10-30 *DEX: 40-50 *LUK: 1 Skills: *Auto Guard *Defender *Shield Boomerang *Shield Charge Other suggested skills: *Reflect Shield *Pecopeco Riding *Holy Cross The Agility variant of the Shield Crusader focuses more on dodging opponents with high FLEE. If any attack does come through it has a 30% chance of being blocked by Auto Guard. The HP of this build is still pretty decent, with Faith adding and additional 2000 HP it can reach 11,000 MHP. It also has a higher ASPD and paired with the high ATK because of the STR stat, this build can be a decent to good DPS character. Reflect Shield may be beneficial but not required in this build since it is dodging most attacks. Pecopeco Riding and Holy Cross are other skills that may be considered. The disadvantage of this build compared to the Vitality variant is that Heal and Potions do not recover as much HP and it is not capable of handling huge mobs. It is also more vulnerable to negative status effects and magic attacks. Hybrid Shielder *STR: 70-90 *AGI: 60-80 *INT: 1 *VIT: 50-60 *DEX: 40-50 *LUK: 1 Skills: *Auto Guard *Defender *Shield Boomerang *Shield Charge *Reflect Shield *Holy Cross Other suggested skills: *Pecopeco Riding The Hybrid build mixes the best of both worlds for a shield type crusader. Dealing tones of damage and reflecting them, having a chance to dodge them or guard them, this is the ultimate tanking build you can get. Having a mid-high agi means high aspd. ASPD is important for a swordsman class because most of their skills' delay can be reduced by ASPD. Holy Cross can be your main damaging skill, a Holy type attack, this means it bypasses a Immune Garment and deals extra damage to Undead and Shadow types. If you have soul link, Shield Boomerang can be your powerful range attack. Linking a crusader increases the damage of Shield Boomerang by 300% and it never misses. AGI Spear *STR: 70-90 *AGI: 80-99 *INT: 1-20 *VIT: 10-30 *DEX: 40-50 *LUK: 1-90 Skills: *Spear Mastery *Spear Quicken *Pecopeco Riding Other suggested skills: *Heal *Demon Bane *Holy Cross A build meant to hit hard and hit fast. The Agility Spear Crusader uses 2 handed spears in combat, and with their Spear Quicken buff can hit enemies with blinding speed. Abandoning all defensive skills altogether in order to increase their DPS, this AGI build can hit the coveted 190 ASPD mark if equipped with proper equipment. Spears also suffer less size reduction penalties compared to 2 handed swords and can achieve higher damage each hit. The Crusader may allocate the rest of the skill points to get Heal in order to increase field survivability. They may also desire to get Demon Bane in order to increase their damage against Demon and Undead enemies further. The disadvantage of this build is the lack of anti-mobbing skills except for Magnum Break, leaving flight the only option when faced with a very huge mob. Spell Auto-Cast Shielder *STR: 1-10 *AGI: 1 *INT: 70-90 *VIT: 70-80 *DEX: 40-60 *LUK: 1 Skills: *Reflect Shield *Auto Guard Other suggested skills: *Heal *Grand Cross *Pecopeco Riding Reflect Shield opens up a new type of build for Crusaders. Since it is considered as a skill attack whenever it returns damage, attack-triggered skills in equipment can be activated every time the Crusader is hit while Reflect Shield is activated. The Spell Auto-Cast Shielder build is based on this premise, and is an interesting but tricky build to make. This type of Crusader should only be attempted with the proper equipment(Fireblend and Ice Falchion at the very least). The stat build is much like the VIT Shield type, however high INT is desirable instead of STR since damage output is not reliant on normal attacks. The Crusader hopes to activate the auto-attack of the equipment every time he or she attacks and is attacked. Heal may be taken since it is capable of recovering a lot in this build. Grand Cross may also be considered to provide an extra offensive option and as a mob control skill. And Pecopeco Riding may provide the extra speed needed to find or escape enemies, and provide an additional 1000 carrying capacity. =Equipment= The following are good equipments for most Crusader builds. *Set Equipment: **Odin's Set ***Magni's Cap: Def + 5, STR + 2 ***Odin's Blessing: Def + 6 ***Stone Buckler: Def + 4, increase resistance against Neutral by 5% ***Set Bonus: STR + 2, Def + 5, MDef + 5, if equipped by Swordsman Class: Def+5 **Battleground Set (Should not be used by Grand Cross Crusader or when not facing Demi-Human monsters) ***General's Manteau1: Def + 4, Adds 1% resistance against Demi-human monsters, MHP + 50, MDEF + 1 ***Combat Greaves1: Def + 4, Adds 1% resistance against Demi-human monsters, MHP + 100, MDEF + 1 ***General's Plate Mail1: Def + 7, Adds 1% resistance against Demi-human monsters, MHP + 150, MDEF + 1 ***Set Bonus: Increases damage received from all Non-Demihuman monster by 3 times, VIT + 3, Maximum HP + 12%, Increases Heal and Item recovery by 10%, When attacking physically, there is a chance to recover 6000HP over 10 seconds. *Armor: **Full Plate1: Def + 10 **Legion Plate1: Def + 11 **General's Plate Mail1: Def + 7, Adds 1% resistance against Demi-human monsters, MHP + 150, MDEF + 1 ***Possible cards to compound: ****Pecopeco Card: MHP + 10% ****Garm Card: Freeze enemy by 50% when receiving physical attacks ****Marc Card: Immunity against Freezing Status *Shield: **Shield1: Def + 6 **Stone Buckler: Def + 4, increase resistance against Neutral property attacks by 5% *Garment: **Manteau1: Def + 4 **Paldron1: Def + 5 **General's Manteau1: Def + 4, Adds 1% resistance against Demi-human monsters, MHP + 50, MDEF + 1 ***Possible cards to compound: ****Whisper Card: FLEE + 20, increase damage from Ghost Property by 50% ****Raydric Card: Increase tolerance against Neutral property attacks by 20% ****Noxious Card: Increase tolerance against Neutral property attacks by 10%, increase tolerance against ranged attacks by 10% ****Orc Baby Card: Flee + 10, increase tolerance against Neutral property attacks by 10%, FLEE + 5 and Neutral property resistance +5% if Garment is refined greater than 8 *Shoes: **Boots1: Def + 4 **Greaves1: Def + 5 **Combat Greaves1: Def + 4, Adds 1% resistance against Demi-human monsters, MHP + 100, MDEF + 1 ***Possible cards to compound: ****Matyr Card: MHP + 10%, AGI + 1 ****Verit Card: MHP/MSP + 8% ****Gold Acidus Card: MHP/MSP + 4%, MHP/MSP + 4% and HP/SP recovery + 5% if shoes are not refined higher than 4 ****Ancient Firelock Card: STR + 2, MHP/MSP + 10% if shoes are refined higher than 8 ****Boss Egnigem Card: MHP/MSP + 10%, recover 50 HP and 10 SP every 50 seconds Tanking/Sponging *Headgear: **Helm/Helm1: Def + 6, Top **Bone Helm/Bone Helmf1: Def+ 7, Top **Spiky Band/Spiky Band1: Def + 6, Top ***Insert Grand Pecopeco Card(5% Gloria level 1 when receiving physical damage; Def+3, VIT+3 if equipped with Pecopeco compounded armor) if headgear is slotted. **Evolved Orc Hero Helm: Def + 5, STR + 2, VIT + 1, MHP + 10%, Top-Middle **Fin Helm: Def + 2, Middle **Iron Cain: Def + 1, Lower **Evolved Pipe: Def + 1, Reduce damage from Brute Monsters by 5%, Lower **Gentleman's Pipe: Def + 1, Reduce damage from Demi-Human Monsters by 2%, Lower *Accessories: **Safety Ring: Def + 3, MDEF + 3 **Necklace1: VIT + 1 ***Compounded with Spore Card(VIT + 2) **Medal of Honor(Swordsman): ATK and MATK + 5%, HIT + 10, MHP + 500, MSP + 50 **Neo Safety Ring: Def + 5, MDEF + 5 STR Shield Build *Headgear: **Evolved Orc Hero Helm: Def + 5, STR + 2, VIT + 1, MHP + 10%, Upper-Middle **Baphomet Horns: Def + 5, Increase damage against Demi-humans by 12%, increase ATK by 1 every Job Level (maximum of 20), Upper **Alice Doll1: STR + 1, increase damage against Demi-humans by 10%, Upper **Flying Angel Wings: Def + 3, ASPD + 9%, reduce cast time by 3%, Upper **Chicken Hat: ASPD + 5%, chance to cast Crazy Uproar every attack, cannot by upgraded, Upper **Angel Ears/Evil Ears: Def + 1, STR + 1, Middle **Angel Spirit: STR + 1, ATK and MATK + 2%, Middle **Iron Cain: Def + 1, Lower **Gentelman's Pipe: Reduce damage from Demi-human monsters by 2%, Lower *Weapon: **Main Gauche4 **Blade4 ***Compound 4 racial/size damage cards to ensure maximum damage against targets **Byeollongum: Increase damage against Boss-type monsters by 50%, increase damage received from normal monsters by 10%, All Stats + 2 **Assaulter Spear: STR + 2, increase damage against Demi-humans by 95%, bypass 20% of Demi-human defense, if worn by Crusaders and Paladins: ASPD + 20% and weapon cannot be broken(expect in upgrading attempts) *Shield: **Cross Shield: Def + 6, STR + 1, increase Shield Boomerang and Rapid Smiting damage by 30%, increase SP consumption of Skills by 10% *Accessories: **Ring1: STR + 1 ***Possible cards to compound: ****Mantis Card(STR + 3) ****Bongun Card(Add a 2% chance of auto casting Level 1 Bash on an enemy when the user receives Physical Damage,the Bash skill shoves the enemy 5 cells back, receive 100% more damage from Munaks) ****Owl Baron Card(Add a 3% chance of auto casting Level 1 Lex Aeterna on an enemy when the user receives Physical Damage) **The Sign: ATK and MATK + 5% **Medal of Honor(Swordsman): ATK and MATK + 5%, HIT + 10, MHP + 500, MSP + 50 AGI Spear *Headgear: **Flying Angel Wings: Def + 3, ASPD + 9%, reduce cast time by 3%, Upper **Chicken Hat: ASPD + 5%, chance to cast Crazy Uproar every attack, cannot by upgraded, Upper **Angel Ears/Evil Ears: Def + 1, STR + 1, Middle **Angel Spirit: STR + 1, ATK and MATK + 2%, Middle **Iron Cain: Def + 1, Lower **Gentelman's Pipe: Reduce damage from Demi-human monsters by 2%, Lower *Weapon: **Lance: Very Very Strong Elemental **Brionac: Holy Element, increases damage against Boss-type monsters by 5%, enable use of Heal Level 5 (perfect for AGI Spear Crusaders with Demon Bane) **Alsphiess: Ignores DEF of the target, add a 2% chance of auto casting Level 5 Pierce on the enemy when attacking, increases damage done against Demi-human monster by 10% **Crescent Scythe: Crit + 30%, HIT + 10 *Accessories: **Ring1: STR + 1 **Brooch1: AGI + 1 ***Possible Cards to compound: ****Mantis Card(STR + 3) ****Kukre Card(AGI + 2) **Critical Ring: Crit + 5 **Neo Critical Ring: Crit + 10 **The Sign: ATK and MATK + 5% **Medal of Honor(Swordsman): ATK and MATK + 5%, HIT + 10, MHP + 500, MSP + 50 Grand Cross/Caster *Headgear: **Crown1: Def + 4, INT + 1, Upper **Glaris Doll1: Reduce damage taken from Demi-humans by 5%, recover 50 HP every time an enemy is killed by magical attack, Upper ***Compounded with Isilla Card(INT + 2, chance to decrease cast time by 50% and FLEE + 30 for 5 seconds whenever doing magical attack) **Beret: Reduce damage taken from Demi-human monsters by 10%, impossible to refine, Upper **Feather Beret: MDEF + 1, reduce damage taken from Demi-human monsters by 10%, Upper **Diadem: Def + 2, INT + 1, MATK + 3%, reduce Casting Time 3%, Upper-Middle **Flying Angel Wings: Def + 3, ASPD + 9%, reduce cast time by 3%, Upper **Fin Helm: Def + 2, Middle **Cyclops Eye: SP + 50, Middle **Eye of Darkness, Def + 1, DEX + 1, Immunity from Blindness, Middle **Robo Eye: DEX + 1, ATK and MATK + 2%, Middle *Weapon: **Bazerald: INT + 5, MATK + 10% **Excalibuer: Holy Attribute, INT + 5, LUK + 10, DEX - 1 **Fireblend: Fire Attribute, enable use of Firebolt level 3, 10% chance to auto-cast Firebolt level 3 with each physical attack **Ice Falchion: Water Attribute, enable use of Coldbolt level 3, 10% chance to auto-cast Firebolt level 3 and 5% chance to freeze enemies with each physical attack, freeze owner by 1% with each physical attack *Accessories **Earring1: INT + 1 **Gloves1: DEX + 1 ***Possible cards to compound: ****Zerom Card(DEX + 3) ****Owl Baron Card(Add a 3% chance of auto casting Level 1 Lex Aeterna on an enemy when the user receives Physical Damage) ****Owl Duke Card(Add a 0.3% chance of auto casting Level 3 Impositio Manus on the user when the user receives Physical Damage, if equipped with Owl Baron Card: add a 2% chance of auto casting Level 5 Lightning Bolt on an enemy when the user receives Physical Damage) *Cards: **Archdam/Crusader Set ***Freezer Card(Shoes): MHP + 300, adds 10% damage to Bash damage if shoe is refined greater than 8 ***Heater Card(Accessory): Crit + 3, Perfect Dodge + 3 if worn by Swordsman Class ***Permeter Card(Headgear): Adds 15% more resistance against Shadow and Undead Property Attacks ***Archdam Card(Armor): ATK + 15, increase casting time by 20% ***Set Bonus: INT + 1, STR + 1, Def + 2, SP Recovery + 10%, inflict 10% more damage with Rapid Smiting and Sacrifice, reduce casting time by 10%, enchants armor with Holy Property if worn by Crusader class **Garm Set ***Garm Card(Armor): Freeze enemy by 50% whenever physically attacked ***Garm Baby Card(Weapon): 5% chance to cast Frost Diver whenever making physical attacks, increase chance to 30% when equipped with Garm Card **Angeling Card(Armor): Enchant armor with Holy Property =Skills= Crusaders need to do a quest in order to obtain the following skill: See also:Swordsman Skills =Job Bonus= =See Also= *Swordsman *Paladin Category:Crusader Category:Classes Category:Swordsman